Loving a Person
by AL19
Summary: OC, Shirari. When a girl walks into a forest, she meets a one-eyed man.


**(This is my first time writing something like this, so please be nice. This is a Takasugi x OC fanfic! The OC is named Shirari.)**

* * *

><p>I am Shirari who lives with a friend at home. My best friend.<p>

One day, I was doing some dishes while my friend was watching a little bit of T.V. I finished the dishes in a short amount of time. I sat down with my friend and started talking to her.

"Mamori, I finished the dishes. Do you want to go on a walk with me? Just around town, and it's a beautiful day," I asked her with a smile.

Mamori answered, "I don't feel like it. And besides, my favorite show is on, and I don't wanna miss it!"

I was feeling disappointed with her answered, so I decided to go alone.

"Alright, Mamori, I'll walk alone, but next time, please come with me. You can't just be sitting on the couch watching television all day."

Mamori looked at me with a straight face. "You're right. I can't. But I promise I'll walk around town with you next time."

I just looked at her, but then, I smiled a bit, and just went off.

* * *

><p>I was walking around the houses and stores. It was a bit windy, but it was warm at the same time. I closed my eyes for a second and thought of the blossoms falling from the trees. Blossoms were my favorite flowers. Because I loved the smell of them.<p>

I was going a couple of blocks away from my house, as usual. But not so far away, that I got lost.

_Why doesn't Mamori ever want to walk with me? Doesn't she want to feel the summer breeze?_I thought as I sighed.

I was going into some sort of forest, and just a few more feet that I walked, I saw a man in a beautiful kimono. I was hiding behind a tree so that he wouldn't see me. He then turned around the other way, and as soon as I saw his face, my breath was taken away.

He looked so beautiful, that my face was feeling hot. At first, I thought it was because it was summer. But my second thought was that I had fallen in love.

I was shocked that I was falling in love with him.

_What the hell? This is...love at first sight! I don't even know his name!_

I tried to stop my fast-beating heart, but it wouldn't stop.

I was breathing a bit heavily, and I tried to calm down. A few moments later, I managed to calm down, but I heard twigs breaking, and leaves falling down.

The sounds were making me curious on what was going on, so I turned a bit to see what was making those noises.

But then, I saw the guy. He seemed to have heard me breathing.

I was shocked, and I was shaking at the same time. He looked at me, but smiled a bit. I didn't think it was a smile in a good way. I thought he smiled because it looked like he was mad at me.

I wanted to apologize to him, but he interrupted my actions.

"Hello, young lady. Are you lost?" He asked me in a low tone, and sounded like he was making fun of me.

It felt like my throat was clogged, that I couldn't say anything. But a few seconds after he asked, I managed to speak.

"Um, n-no. I-I was just walking around."

He still smiled at me, only then he made a smirk. He speaks and gets closer to me.

"Oh? You like walking in the forest? That's strange if you ask me."

The closer he was, the more I was shaking. But surprisingly, I couldn't look away from him. He then asks me what my name was.

"M-My name is Sh-Shirari."

He blinked once, and then opened his mouth. "That's a pretty name. I'm Takasugi Shinsuke."

I had thought in my head, _Takasugi..._

The guy then gave me a straight look and asks me, "Were you spying on me? Did someone sent you to spy on me?"

I was surprised that he was asking me if I was working with someone. But I didn't understand what he was talking about so I answered.

"No. Nobody sent me. I told you before, I was just walking around."

He looked at me looking like he didn't believe me. But then he came so close to me that he was no more than a foot away from me. My heart starts beating loud and fast. Takasugi then whispers.

"Well then, Shirari. Here's something for you."

His hand was on my cheek, feeling my hair, and his face was getting closer.

I was screaming in my head. _Wha-What's he doing?_

He was coming closer until he had put his lips on mine. I opened my eyes widely.

"..mm!"

I was feeling spacy for a second, when I had realized that he was kissing me. I then nearly closed my eyes, and then I had put my arms around him. His arms were around me as well.

I was feeling more hot than before. But then about a minute later, his lips were apart from mine. He made a smirk again and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Shirari...you should see me again." He was feeling my hair again, as my eyes couldn't look away from his. I answered him quietly.

"Well, alright then, T-Takasugi."

I had barely understood what I had said, but I noticed that I had said 'alright'. Takasugi then lets me go home.

* * *

><p>I came back home, seeing Mamori still watching T.V.<p>

"Oh, that was quick." she said.

"Well, it was hot out." I said to her as I was sweating.

She looked at me all curious and asked, "You look really red! Are you alright?"

I had then opened my eyes all widely, shocked, and answered her.

"I'm fine. But I think...I'm in love."

She looked surprised, but then smiled. She was teasing me saying, "Oooooh, my best friend is in love!~"

"M-Mamori! Stop that! I said 'I think'!"

"But I already know that you ARE in love!"

I stared at her, and then admitted. "You're right. I am. Sorry for saying 'I think'."

Mamori didn't tease me again, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Shirari, I was just teasin' you. And it's okay to be in love! No one's judging you!"

I stared at her again, and gave her a big smile. "Thanks, Mamori. I appreciate it."

I knew I was going to see Takasugi again, so I figured that next time I see him, I'm introducing him to Mamori.

* * *

><p><strong>This really is my first time writing a fanfic. And of course, I started with Takasugi-Kun! I started off with him because I love him so much! 3<strong>

**I know, this story is plain. ^^" My apologies. And sorry for my bad grammar. I apologize again.**

**I've decided to make a one-shot. There's not much of a story. It's just a girl walking into some forest by her village (just so you know, the OC doesn't live in Edo.) and saw a very handsome guy. And then it's love at first sight. XD**

**So please comment if you want. Again, apologies for my bad grammar. ^^".**


End file.
